


Sterek 100 Theme Challenge.

by trueblue94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueblue94/pseuds/trueblue94
Summary: This is a series of drabbles based on a "100 Theme Challenge."





	1. Chapter 1

I will work through this list as I see fit.

The List  
1\. Birth  
2\. Enthusiasm  
3\. Love  
4\. Hate  
5\. Triumph  
6\. Feel  
7\. Wrecked  
8\. Soft  
9\. Cold  
10\. Without  
11\. Inspiration  
12\. You  
13\. Confused  
14\. Affection  
15\. Joy  
16\. Horror  
17\. Acceptance  
18\. Sympathy  
19\. Holding  
20\. Defeated  
21\. Pride  
22\. Knife  
23\. Overwhelmed  
24\. Depressed  
25\. Adoration  
26\. Worship  
27\. Zeal  
28\. Light  
29\. Exhaustion  
30\. Obsession  
31\. Rage  
32\. Empty  
33\. Anger  
34\. Fury  
35\. Delight  
36\. Submission  
37\. Infatuation  
38\. Anticipation  
39\. Pessimistic  
40\. Jolly  
41\. Grasping  
42\. Agitation  
43\. Calm  
44\. Astonished  
45\. Loneliness  
46\. Lust  
47\. Longing  
48\. Tender  
49\. Hard  
50\. Rebirth  
51\. Amused  
52\. Broken  
53\. Abused  
54\. Tranquil  
55\. Composed  
56\. Glad  
57\. Stress  
58\. Serenity  
59\. Colorful  
60\. Coping  
61\. Boisterous  
62\. Placid  
63\. Tired  
64\. Bliss  
65\. Neglect  
66\. Fine  
67\. Question  
68\. Energetic  
69\. Noble  
70\. Disgust  
71\. Lively  
72\. Power  
73\. Pity  
74\. Humiliation  
75\. Satisfied  
76\. Thankful  
77\. Hyper  
78\. Goosebumps  
79\. Worthless  
80\. Remorse  
81\. Degraded  
82\. Revenge  
83\. Fulfilled  
84\. Shame  
85\. Graceful  
86\. Shining  
87\. Content  
88\. Feelings  
89\. Pleased  
90\. Relief  
91\. I  
92\. Zest  
93\. Tears  
94\. Building  
95\. Optimistic  
96\. Thrilled  
97\. Dealing  
98\. Reflect  
99\. Embarrassment  
100\. Death


	2. 1. Birth

Stiles lay gasping for air in the backseat of Derek’s Camaro while Derek sat crouched in front of him, hands shaking with extreme nervousness. It wasn’t every day his mate went into labor in his car on their way back from the beach. He had only agreed to the trip because Stiles had begged him, saying it would be their last hurrah alone before Elicia would be born.

Stiles had been right, at least. They had spent the day in the sand of a private beach, where Stiles didn’t have to worry about his protruding stomach and the stares of perplexed, normal humans. The only setback to their plan was that the place they had chosen was located in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere, and Derek’s mate was now screaming in pain in the back of his car on the side of the road. The fact that they had no cell service made things ten times worse. Derek hadn’t been prepared for this at all.

“FUCK, DEREK,” Stiles yelled, gritting his teeth in pain as another contraction rolled through him. His stomach moved, and Derek could almost imagine that he was in a movie and his baby girl was about to come busting out of the womb in a shower of blood and flesh like an alien. Derek was terrified, to say the least. 

“I need drugs,” Stiles sobbed after his contraction subsided, letting his head fall back against the seat as sweat poured down his temples. “And a shower. I have sand in every single fucking crevice, and I can’t believe my baby is going to,” he grit his teeth as pain wracked his body once again, whimpering, “Come flying out of my crusty, sandy asshole! THIS ISN’T FAIR! I HAD PLANS FOR THIS!”

“I didn’t plan for this either, Stiles, I don’t even have something to wrap the baby in!”

“Whose bright idea was this, anyway?!” Stiles argued. His sweaty foot began to slide down the leathery side of the passenger’s seat, and Stiles slammed his foot back in place, lifting his head to glare at Derek from where he was crouched between Stiles legs. “What dumbass would agree to a beach trip with his extremely pregnant husband?”

“Apparently this dumbass,” Derek spit back, wincing once Stiles began to scream in earnest, moaning when the pain let up for just a moment. “Stiles, I really think you need to push now,”

“I am NOT giving birth to my baby in the back of the Camaro. I won’t do it.”

“If you don’t start pushing, I’m going to push her out for you, and I don’t think you want that.”

“You, do all the work for me?” Stiles laughed, lifting his trembling arms to grab the assist handle above the door directly behind him. “That sounds great, actually. I’ll give you blowjobs every day for a year if you push this potato out for me, Derek, I promise.”

“Potato?” Derek asked, eyes widening as he watched Stiles bear down. This was actually happening, in the back of his Camaro. The seats were going to be ruined. He was going to have to trade it in for a  _ minivan _ . For some reason, as he watched Elicia’s head slowly begin to emerge from Stiles’s body, a minivan didn’t seem so bad. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles sobbed, pulling himself up further. He was so sticky and hot, and his daughter was going to be born with sand in all the wrong places. This was supposed to be a thing they did at home, with Deaton on standby. There were supposed to be drugs involved. Stiles wasn’t supposed to be feeling all of this horrible shit. They had a fucking  _ plan _ . “Oh, god, I’m dead. I’m in hell. This is what hell feels like,”

“Stiles,” Derek gasped, shaking as his daughter, dark-haired and scrunch-faced, began to officially enter the world. “Stiles, oh my god, she’s here,” It took a moment for him to truly realize that this was actually happening before Derek whipped his shirt off to catch Elicia as she fell out with a great splash and a piercing wail. Derek used his claws to slice through the umbilical cord, carefully, and bundled Elicia up in his t-shirt, using the short sleeves to wipe at the gross shit all over her face. She continued to cry, though she began to subside as Derek swaddled her, holding her as close to his body as she could possibly get.

It took Stiles a moment to catch his breath, and though he knew he wasn’t done yet, he was never one for patience. “Give her here, Derek,” he demanded, attempting to sit up. He grimaced as his foot slid through a wet puddle of something he refused to think about. “Derek, I swear to god, if you don’t give her to me in two seconds I’m actually going to kill you while our newborn daughter watches.”

Derek didn’t answer, but he did reach into their beach bag quickly to extract their sandy towels, throwing them down on the seat before climbing in. Though the backseat was cramped and he was on his knees in a pile of actual  _ womb fluid _ , he didn’t care. Derek leaned closer to Stiles, not speaking a word, and laid their baby on her papa’s chest. Stiles hadn’t let go of the assist handle yet - was afraid to, actually - and he gasped loudly at what he saw. This was his baby. This thing had been inside of him for so damn long, causing him so much pain, and now she was  _ here _ .

“Derek,” Stiles whispered, his lower lip trembling with extreme force. He was going to cry  _ so hard _ . “Derek, look at her ugly face, oh my god,”

Derek’s shoulders shook, but when Stiles looked up at him, he realized he wasn't laughing. Derek was crying, silently, his face twisted into a truly disgusting grimace that made something clench inside Stiles’s chest. Stiles let one hand fall from the handle above him to Derek’s cheek, wiping away a river of tears. Derek grabbed his hand and kissed his palm, then moved his hand to their daughter, who had begun to cry again. They were both crying in earnest now, caressing the thick patch of hair on her head and her reddened cheeks. 

Derek leaned in closer, kissing Stiles once. 

“I love you,” he said, pressing kisses to his mate’s beautiful nose, his temples, his cheeks. “I love you so much. Thank you,”

“I love you too,” Stiles said, closing his eyes and smiling contentedly. They sat like that for a moment with Elicia crying, quieter and quieter between them, until Stiles opened his eyes and frowned, wincing.

“I can’t fucking believe I gave birth in the back of the Camaro with sand all up my asscrack. I want a refund.”

Derek’s shoulders began to shake with laughter then, and he knew that this would be a moment he would never regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, be sure to subscribe for more, and check out my other works :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
